memoire
by pit-chan
Summary: C’est ici que commence mon récit, le récit de ma vie, le récit d’une amitié, le récit
1. Default Chapter

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 1 : Je me souviens…._

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur, qui régnait cette nuit là dans le grand château de Poudlard. Une odeur, un mélange de sueur, de sang, et de peur…. L'odeur de la guerre. Je n'avais que 17 ans à cette époque, et je ne souhaite à personne de connaître cette odeur.

Je me souviens encore du silence. J'avançais dans les couloirs, il faisait sombre, j'avais froid, j'avais mal, et ce silence. Simplement le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres, un silence pesant, presque assourdissant, si cela est possible.

Je me souviens, de tous les visages. Les visages des personnes écroulés au sol, dont le cœur avait cessé de battre. Des expressions de peur, de douleur, figés à jamais par la mort. J'avançais parmi les cadavres.

Je me souviens de la douleur qui me transperça le cœur lorsque je reconnu l'une d'une personne allongée au sol. Il s'agissait de Ginny. Sa main froide serrait encore sa baguette, et ses yeux ouverts semblait fixé un point invisible, de sa bouche entrouverte un mince filet de sang avait séché. Sans avoir la force de pleurer je rabattis ses paupières, déposa un baiser sur son front et reprit ma marche. Je ne savait combien de personne que j'aimais j'allais encore trouver morte.

Je me souviens de lui. Son corps étendu au sol, les traces de la bataille encore visible sur son visage. Cependant je me souviens de ce sourire, presque imperceptible. Ce sourire, il avait gagné. Tout était fini maintenant, fini…..

Je me souviens de Bill, je l'ai retrouvé, on est sorti de ce carnage tous les deux, aucun de nous ne parlait, et toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. La guerre était maintenant finie, mais à quel prix ? ! Tant de morts, tant de souffrance, tant de pleurs.

Je me souviens du soleil qui se levait à peine sur le petit nombre de survivants que nous étions. Un nouveau jour naissait, un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle vie…..

Moi, Hermione Granger, je me souviens de tout ceci. Et aujourd'hui, 2 ans après, je me décide enfin à en parler…. A parler de lui, de ce qu'il a fait pour nous, de son sacrifice…. Si seulement…. Mais à quoi bon, rien ne changera le passé, rien ne changera cette nuit…

C'est ici que commence mon récit, le récit de ma vie, le récit d'une amitié, le récit d'une guerre et de ses conséquences….

Et voilà le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, il est plutôt sombre, je sais, et je pense que toute ma fic le sera, mais plus ou moins….

Voilà biz'

Pitch


	2. le temps passait

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 2 : le temps passait…._

Le temps passait, et toujours, je gardais le silence. Même devant lui, mais il restait tout de même avec moi. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas, les mots auraient étaient inutiles, et il le savait aussi bien que moi, il respectait mon silence.

Le temps passait, mais les blessures ne guérissaient pas, en tout cas pas celle infligées à notre cœur, trop de douleur, trop de peine, de larmes…. Simplement le souvenir, il nous ne restait plus que ça, nos souvenirs….

Le temps passait, et je regardais les jours s'écouler, petit à petit, la vie reprenait le dessus, mais je ne pouvais oublier, les oublier, toutes les personnes que j'aimais et qui avaient péries. Mes parents, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Charlie, Percy, le professeur Dumbledor, Mac Gonagal, Rogue, Dean, et lui… Pourquoi, j'étais incapable de prononcer son nom, je ne le savais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas…..

Le temps passait, doucement, on reconstruisait un semblant de vie, mais pour moi, plus rien n'avait de saveur, je ne faisais aucun effort, je ne voulais pas vivre dans ce monde où j'avais perdue ceux qui m'étaient chers. Et je ne faisais que l'inquiéter….

Le temps passait, et vint le jour ou il me parla, il n'avait jusqu'à là rien dit, il portait sur moi des regards inquiet, compatissant, parfois douloureux, mais se taisait, mais ce jour là, il me parla…

« Mione…. Je…. Parle moi…. »

Le temps passait, et malgré ces tentatives je me terrais toujours dans mon mutisme. C'est comme si, à ce moment, la moindre parole que j'aurais put prononcer les trahirait. Le silence m'empêchait d'affronter la réalité, froide, violente, vide….

Le temps passait, et je restais enfermée dans ma chambre, il venait de moins en moins me parler. Il se détachait de moi, et je souffrais en silence, seule. Quand arriva le jour de la cérémonie en mémoire des disparus. Y aller signifiait pour moi, accepter leur morts, et je ne le pouvais pas, et je refusa d'y aller….

Le temps passait, et je me décidai à quitter ma chambre. Sous le regard intrigué et encourageant des autres, je sorti dans le jardin. L'air y était frais, le soleil réchauffait quelque peu mon corps, mais mon cœur restais froid….. Il me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras, et il ne m'incita pas à parler, et je lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Nous somme rester dans mes bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, puis je l'ai regardée.

« Pardon…. Ron pardon…. »

Le temps passait, et je repris goût à la vie, près de lui. Près de cette homme que j'aimais, la seule personne qui me restait, que cette guerre ne m'avait pas enlever. C'est grâce à lui, que aujourd'hui je couche sur papier toute mes pensées, mes douleurs, et cette époque si douloureuse pour moi.

Le temps passait, et auprès de lui, je put accepter leur mort, et vivre en leur mémoire. Cependant je ne pouvais toujours prononcer son nom…. Le nom de celui qui sacrifier pour nous, le nom de mon meilleur ami…

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre…. Un petit commentaire, dois-je continuer ou arrêter, dites moi….. ?


	3. j'écris

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 3 : J'écris…._

J'écris pour soulager ma douleur, cette douleur qui me détruit doucement. L'écriture me permet d'extérioriser, c'est son idée, sans lui, je ne serais plus rien, je serais déjà morte. Mais non je suis vivante, vivante et prés de lui, et petit à petit je recommence à parler.

J'écris, pour l'instant mes mots se couchent sur du papiers blanc, mais je sais que bientôt ces mêmes mots viendront de me gorge, pour lui. Doucement, je sens la vie qui s'insinue de nouveau en mot, comme cet encre qui glisse sur les feuilles vierges.

J'écris notre histoire, notre amitié, nos combats…. Tout ce qui font ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Cependant son nom, je ne parviens pas le noter, j'écris, je parle de lui, sans le nommer. Pourtant le nom de Voldemort il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais le sien…..

J'écris, et lui veille sur moi, parfois il me surprend un sourire aux lèvres, alors que les souvenirs, nos souvenirs me reviennent, les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges, les bons repas de Mrs Weasley, nos nuits au Terrier, le chariot de friandises du Poudlard Express.

J'écris et tout me revient, les petits détails insignifiants et qui pourtant représentaient tant pour nous. De simples gestes qui voulait dire beaucoup, un regard, un sourire, nos silences étaient tout aussi important. Toutes ces choses qui avait disparut de mon cœur en même temps qu'eux avaient disparus de ma vie.

J'écris et à travers mes phrases, je les vois revivre. Je peux même les entendre, les rires, les pleurs, les disputes, les réconciliations. Mes mots prennent vies pour moi, mon cœur bat au rythme de la ponctuation.

J'écris pour lui, pour moi, pour nous, pour eux, pour vous qui lirez ceci plus tard.

J'écris, je vie….

Oui je sais c'est un chapitre un peu court, je voulais simplement montrer qu'Hermione arrive enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau…. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez….

Biz' à vous tous

Et un spécial merci aux personnes qui m'envoient des reviews : fleur delacour, wladio, hercule poirot, leoline et kyana que je n'oublie pas …


	4. son nom

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 4 : Son nom…._

Son nom que je n'arrive pas à dire, il ma hante. Je le vois, je revis mon passé avec lui, mais je ne peux me résoudre à le nommer.

Son nom, connu et reconnu de tous. Celui qui par deux fois vainquit Lord Voldemort. Un nom qui restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires. Un nom que je ne peux dire ou écrire.

Son nom, celui d'un héros, mais avant tout celui de mon meilleur ami, le nom de celui qui s'est sacrifié pour nous, pour la vie.

Son nom, il résonne en moi. Il le sait, et lui non plus ne le nomme pas en ma présence. Pour moi, il souffre en silence de la perte de son ami son frère.

Son nom, qui me semble si lointain et pourtant tellement réel. Tout le monde l'acclame et moi je voudrais parfois oublier, oublier ce nom qui me torture.

Son nom, sa vie, sa mort…..

Un chapitre extrêmement court….. Désolée….. n(hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;… merci à tous les reviwers !!!! biz' tout le monde


	5. Ron

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 5 : Ron…._

Ron, lorsque je l'ai connu nous nous avions que onze ans. Un jeune garçons roux, criblé de tâches de rousseurs, une trace sur le nez. Cependant quelque chose dans le regard, un regard perçant, des yeux bleus azurs. Jamais je n'oublierais la profondeur de ce regard.

Ron, mon meilleur ami pendant maintenant sept années. Sept années passées côte à côte, dans la joie, la peur, la tristesse. Tant d'années à se disputer, se réconcilier, s'aimer en silence, et maintenant….

Ron, il reste près de moi encore, pour moi. Ce regard qui m'avait transpercé dans le Poudlard Express ; ce bleu azur qui aujourd'hui me semble bien plus terne, voilé, masqué. La douleur ? La peur ? Ou simplement cette guerre….

Ron, dix-huit ans et déjà marqué par les morts, un cœur dont les cicatrices saignent encore et saigneront toujours. Une âme tachés par le sang par le sang de ceux qu'il aimait, par le sang des ses ennemis.

Ron, l'homme que j'aime, avec qui j'ai traversé cette guerre, avec qui je reste aujourd'hui alors que beaucoup son mort, et lui….

Ron, un regard, un sourire triste, une parole faible, une caresse réconforte, je t'aime…..


	6. j'ai peur

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 6 : j'ai peur…._

J'ai peur de ces soirs sans lune, où les souvenirs et les peurs reviennent, silencieux, envahir notre esprit ; de ces nuits qui n'en finissent plus, où l'insomnie est notre seule compagne.

J'ai peur de me voir disparaître, submergé par mon passé, qui toujours me rattrape, qui toujours me rappelle. Ce sentiment d'existence grâce au passé, j'étais mais je ne suis plus, j'ai été dépossédé de moi-même.

J'ai peur de vivre à nouveau,de souffrir encore et de mourir enfin. La vie ne semble plus avoir de saveur, et cependant je n'ai pas la force de partir maintenantà quoi bon, c'est de toute façon trop tard.

J'ai peur de ton regard, de tes gestes, de tes paroles. Je voudrais tellement te voir heureux, mais j'ai peur de cette réalité qui me murmure que tu ne le seras pas avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, et j'ai peur.

J'ai peur aussi de toi, de ta mémoire qui m'écrase. Pourquoi me hantes-tu ainsi ? Je voudrais que tout cela cesse, oublier, m'oublier, dans le noir, le silence, le froid…. J'ai peur….


	7. Parfois

**MEMOIRE**

_Chapitre 7 : Parfois_

Parfois, tu arrivais à me faire sourire, à m'éloigner de cette cage que j'avais bâtie autour de moi, et qui m'étouffait, comme si à chaque mouvements que je faisais les barreaux m'écrasaient encore en peu plus, j'aurais pu mourir étouffer, mais tu étais là.

Parfois, j'écoutais les battements de ton cœur, la tête contre ton torse, il n'y avait pas de plus douces mélodie pour moi, que celle de la vie qui coulait dans tes veines. Pas de sons plus doux que celui de ton corps contre le mien.

Parfois aussi, je te regardais durant des heures, mémorisant chacun de tes geste, chacune de tes paroles. Je ne voulais rien perdre de toi, me souvenir de tout, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs.

Parfois cependant, la réalité revenait me frapper le visage, se rappeler à mon souvenir. Comme une drogue qui me disait que je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse, que cela m'était impossible, parce qu'il était mort, pour nous et à cause de nous.

Parfois toutefois, mes larmes me brûlaient de nouveau le visage. Inlassablement je revoyais sa mort, j'entendais de nouveau son cri. Je replongeait dans cette déprime qui allait finir par me tuer, je tombait chaque fois un peu plus bas.

Parfois encore, je me terrais dans un silence de mort. Ne prononçant plus un mot durant des jours. Le silence qui m'habitait, le froid, il me rongeait, me détruisait, je ne savais que faire pour le faire disparaître. Mais toujours tu était là !

Et hop, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un chapitre sur celle-ci, j'en profite pour remercier Zabou, Allis13, et Allima

Voilà biz' à tous !


End file.
